As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features. One area gaining popularity in the consumer market is improved camera functionality and features. In particular, automated methods for selecting parameter values may not exist in the general case, and if they do exist they may be very computationally expensive and impractical for a mobile device.
As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.